This new spray carnation originated as a sport of the variety `Loncruso` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,514) grown both in greenhouse and outdoors at my nursery in Stuttgart, West Germany, and this plant was selected for propagation because of the extremely light, clear yellow coloration of its flower petals, the flowers appearing to be of good quality and being carried on strong, upright stems. This sport discovery was reproduced by me under my direction by cuttings with such satisfactory results that I directed further propagation to be carried on through a series of successive generations by cuttings from earlier plants produced in the same manner. This extended propagation of my discovery plant demonstrated clearly that it has a strong and vigorous growth habit, that the flowers have a very good lasting quality, that its growth habit is quite rapid and that the plant is very good for both greenhouse and outdoor culture, these characteristics being fully retained from generation to generation and appearing to be firmly fixed.